The present disclosure relates to usage and cost of various public utilities. Buildings, homes, structures, developments, etc., use various forms of energy and utilities. Such forms of energy and utilities are typically supplied as public utilities. Public utilities include any type of commodity or service generally available to the public, and usually associated with real property and related structures such as homes, apartments, office buildings, developments, etc. Public utilities can include, for example, electricity, water, natural gas, heating oil, telephone services, local solar energy, sewer services, etc. Note that while distribution or delivery of a given public utility may be privatized, the service or commodity is nevertheless a public utility in that the service or commodity is generally available or accessible to the public at large.